Dinner Time Fun
by Zephyr Hearts
Summary: Clare's hand moved under the table and into my lap. I stiffened, both in posture and in the pants…


Disclaimer: Degrassi does NOT belong to me, only this story!

A/N: This story was suggested by Lady Azura! I'm pretty sure you guys are going to fucking enjoy this story, because when she sent me a PM and told me the idea, I got way excited X3 because it's going to be epicly awesome! Anyway, read, review and enjoy!

* * *

Dinner Time Fun

Summary: Clare's hand moved under the table and into my lap. I stiffened, both in posture and in the pants…

* * *

I paced my room back and forth. I was nervous… okay I was extremely nervous. This is the first time Clare would be spending the evening with me and my parents, just for dinner… well it's still a big deal. I groaned in frustration and sat down on the bed and tapped my fingers on my knee.

My eyes shot open when I heard the doorbell ring.

"Oh, hellos Clare, nice of you to join us, come on in."

"Thank you Mrs. Goldsworthy."

"Please darling call me CeCe."

"O-okay Cece."

I smirked at Clare. She's always stammering it's so cute and funny at the same time. I got up from the bed and almost stumbled down the stairs since I was practically running down them. I stepped in front of Clare and she smiled up at me. Clare kissed my cheek and my mom awed obnoxiously. I scratched the back of my head nervously and my mom said, "Well Clare we had just finished serving dinner, come into the kitchen."

I walked with Clare to the table and pulled a chair out for her, she sat down and I took a seat down next to her.

"Is Clare-bear here? Oh, she is." Dad said. Clare smiled sheepishly at him and waved at him. He said, "It's about time you came over, the food was getting cold, and Eli was upstairs pacing like a tiger, I was getting a little annoyed by the loud stomping he was doing upstairs. It was making me think he was doing something other than pacing."

"Dad." I said in a low menacingly tone.

"What?" He asked.

I felt my face turn red when Clare glanced over at me, giggling soft. Mom and dad left the table and left me and Clare alone for a few minutes.

"So, were you… you know… doing that?" Clare asked shyly.

I shook my head and leaned my head against my hand, placing my elbow on the table. From the corner of my eye I could feel Clare's eyes on me. I turned to look at her and she smirked at me.

I swallowed nervously, and before our conversation could continue mom and dad walked in holding a few plates and pots. Spaghetti and meat balls, nice. I served Clare a plate, and my mom said, "Eli you're such a gentleman."

"Sometimes." I muttered. Clare giggled and she grabbed her fork and moved her noodles around. I served myself some as my mom and dad took a seat in front of us. To my surprise the dinner was better than I expected, aside from the embarrassing kid stories of me that my parents told Clare.

"Well aside from his embarrassing baby stories, I still think Eli is the greatest person ever." Clare said, glancing over at me. I smiled at her in return. We continued to eat in silence until—

Clare's hand moved under the table and into my lap.

I shot a look over at her and she held a kinky look in her blue eyes. Clare grabbed her glass and took a sip of her water and I stiffened both in posture and in the pants when she started to slowly run her hand back and forth over the place in between my legs.

I moved my hands under the table and tried pushing hers away, but she continued to place hers between my legs. I clenched my jaw when she grabbed my cock through my jeans.

"So, Clare… Eli tells us so much about you. Your sister lives in… Kenya?" Mom asked. Clare nodded. She said, "Yeah she moved there like about two years ago. We still communicated, but you know… it's still pretty hard for me." Clare stroked my cock and I placed my arms on the table, clenching my fists.

"Oh, I can see how that can be hard for you. Seeing as you haven't seen her since then?" Mom asked.

"Yeah. We talk on the phone, and she'll tell me all the things she's accomplished, like the church that she helped build, and how she's helped fight hunger, and help smaller children with getting clothes and getting them into schools and homes." Clare massaged the growing need in my pants and I gasped.

"How old is she?" Dad asked.

"Umm, twenty-one if I remember." Clare laughed.

"Oh it's sad you don't remember her age." Mom said. Clare squeezed my dick and I moaned softly.

"You okay there Eli?" Dad asked.

"Y-yeah… just bit my cheek." I lied. Clare looked over at me and I glared back at her. She smiled kinkily and I groaned quietly when her hand stroked my dick, causing it to grown harder than before. I slowly moved my hands under the table and unbuttoned my jeans, and shifted around a little bit, trying to slide them down. I wasn't wearing any boxers which made this slightly easier.

I freed my cock from its restraints and I almost moaned from the feeling. Clare wrapped her fingers around the base of my dick and she moved her hand back and forth, agonizingly slow. I tried to keep my breathing at a steady pace, but god that was seriously impossible.

Clare brushed her thumb over the tip and I moaned in my throat. I reached up and grabbed my water and chugged it. Mom asked, "So Clare, what's it like working with Eli as his English partner?"

"It's fun. He's a really good writer." Clare responded. She moved her hand faster and I clenched my jaw, resisting the urge to moan out loud.

"Yeah we've established this, Eli let us read something that he wrote about you… it's a little bit wordy but other than that, it's really good."

Clare nodded.

"Fuck." I moaned softly as her hand squeezed my dick harder as she pumped her fist faster. I was so close. Clare turned to me and she asked, "So Eli, what was our next assignment? Something about… complicated matters? Or no wait I remember, something about relief right?"

I cursed at her in my head.

She moved her hand faster and I about lost it. I groaned loud almost screaming it, "Fuck, Clare!" I came in her hand, and probably on the underside of the table… dammit.

"Eli… sudden outburst?" Mom asked.

"S-sorry." I stammered.

Mom and dad stared at me funny and I smiled sheepishly at them. Clare removed her hand from my dick and kept it under the table.

"Who's ready for dessert?" Mom asked.

"I am." Clare smiled. My parents cleared the table and walked into the kitchen. Clare grabbed a few napkins and cleaned her hand. I buttoned and zipped up my pants, then grabbed my water and took a sip of it.

Clare asked with a small giggle, "Did you enjoy having me over for dinner Eli?"

"Makes me wonder what's going to happen during dessert." I muttered.

"Oh… well we'll have to wait and see won't we?"

"Dam well we will." I muttered with a small smirk.

End!

* * *

HA! I totally laughed while typing this! Reviews?


End file.
